Lindsey and Stella are Sisters
by Anna1988
Summary: Stella and Lindsey are sisters and Lindsey is traumatized
1. Want to become a detective

This story does not fit the series and cannon.

Lindsey and Stella are sisters. Foster sisters because Lindsey´s family took Stella in when she was a foster child.

August 1997

Stella is a detective with the CSI and Lindsey wants to become a CSI. They are sitting in a café and are talking about Lindsey´s wish. "Stella I really want to become CSI." "Lindsey I know that it is your wish but I feal uneasy with you working as a CSI." "Why Stella?" "Because you are my little sister and I want to protect you. Choose a safer job." "Stella please. I need you help with this." "But I do not want to find you in a bodybag someday." "I´ll do my best to prevent that." "Fine I´ll help you little sister." "Thank you Stella."

Lindsey lives with Stella and Mac. Mac and Stella have been married for two years. So in the evening when Mac comes home they talk about it with him. "Mac Lindsey wants to join the CSI." "I could arrange that Lindsey but only when you are ready." "Mac I am scared. I admit it but I feel safe knowing that my sister would be near around." "Lindsey but you would not always be working with me or Mac. But I am sure that that could be arranged. Right Mac?" "Yeah you could always work with me or Stella. But still Lindsey I think you should not rush it Lindsey." "I will not Mac. Please." "I will think about it.


	2. Getting sick again

June 1998

Stella and Lindsey know are both detectives and are in the lab talking when Danny walks up to them and starts hitting on Lindsey. Stella is a little over protective of her little sister. Lindsey lives with Stella and Mac, who have been together for three years now and have been married for two years. "Hey cute little girl." "Danny stop calling me that." "What do you want to kill me if I do not stop?" Stella sees the hurt in Lindsey´s eyes and says. "Danny stop it and get out. We have something to talk about." "Fine." Danny grunted and left the lab leaving Stella and Lindsey alone. "Thank you for saving me Stella." "Hey! You are my little sister. Are you alright?" "Yeah. I just never want to hear that again." "Hear what again?" asked Mac who had entered the lab. "Danny was hitting on her and when she asked him to stop it he asked her if he would kill her if he would not stop." "Stella I´ll talk to him." "Thank you Mac." Mac walks into the lab where Danny is and says. "Do not ever upset my sister-in-law in that way again. You hear me!" "What way?" "You asked her if she would kill you if you would not stop hitting on her." "So?" "So. Stop it our I will suspend you. From now on you better stay away from her if you want to survive. Understand?" "Yeah." "Good." Mac walks back to the ladies and leaves both lab doors open so that Danny can hear what they are saying. "Lindsey I told him to stay away from you. How about this. From now on you only work with me or Stella." "Thank you so much Mac. I do not want anyone to find out about it." "Do not worry the file is sealed and it is untraceable. But if anyone finds out he or she will lose his job." "Thank you Mac." "You´re welcome Lindsey." "I am going to go get something to eat." Mac and Stella nod. "Thank you Mac. The last thing she needs is a boyfriend right now. I am just glad that she lives with us and that we are able to protect her." "Nothing will happen to her honey. She is safe with us." "Safe from Danny?" "Yeah. I told him that I would suspend him if he would go near her." "Thank you Mac. I just hope that her nightmares stop someday." "They will. She is not alone. She has you, her sister, and me." "I know Mac I´m just worried about her." He wrapes his arm aroung her. Suddenly they her Lindsey screaming from the breakroom. "Stay away from me." "No. You tell me what is your problem." "Mac! Stella! Mac!!!! Stella!!!!! Help me." They run to the breakroom and find Lindsey crying in the corner. Stella rushes to her sisters side and pulls her into a hug. "Lindsey breathe breathe. It is me Stella. Calm down. Mac and I are both here." Lindsey is not calming down. "Mac call an ambulance." Mac calls and ambulance and then he turns to Danny. "You are suspended for a week." "Why?" "Remember that I told you to stay away from her?" Danny nods. "That is why you are suspended. You broke the rule." The ambulance arrives and they take Lindsey and Stella to the hospital. After they left Danny speaks up. "What is the matter with her?" "It is your fault that she was that way. You can just pray that Stella will not kill you and that Lindsey will be OK again." "Why pray?" "Because I say so." Mac´s phone rings and it is Stella. Stella tells him that Lindsey had a brakedown and that she will not be able to work for at least 2-3 months. "Stella how about you take a leave of absence and take care of Lindsey at home. That way she will not have to stay in a hospital." "Thank you Mac. I love that. I need you here please. She does not look good at all and she requested to talk to you." "I am already on my way." He then turns to Danny. "She had a breakdown and she will not me at work for 3 months at least. Stella will take care of her at our house. She is safe from you there."

Mac arrives in Lindsey´s room and Lindsey says. "I need you to make sure that he will not hurt me again. He needs to stay away from me please." "He will. When you are better Stella will take you home and will take care of you. She will take a leave of absence as long as your not well." "Thank you big sister." "That´s what family is there for." I am not going to let him hurt you anymore Lindsey. I promise." "Thank you Stella! Thank you Mac." A few minutes later Lindsey falls asleep again and when Mac and Stella leave her room to get a coffee they see Danny waiting for them. "How is she?" "That is not your concern after you almost killed my sister." "I am sorry Stella." "You should have listened to my husband. He told you to stay away from her." Stella returns to Lindsey´s room. "You should be happy that Stella talks to you at all. Lindsey asked us to make sure you stay away from her by all means. So do yourself a favour and stay away from her." After that Mac returns to Lindsey´s room, too.

Two weeks later Lindsey is released from the hospital and Mac and Stella take her home. What they do not notice is that Danny is following them to their house. After Mac has dropped of the two ladies he returns to the lab and Danny rings the doorbell. Stella opens it. "Danny what are you doing here?" "I need to know what is wrong with Lindsey." "It is none of your business and besides that you almost killed her." With that she closes the door and Danny knocks at it. Lindsey is sleeping. Stella calls Mac. "Taylor!" Stella is crying. "Stella! Stella is that you?" "Mac….I..I need you ….. I need you to come home." "I will be there in a few minutes honey. Calm down everything is going to be alright." Mac arrives ten minutes later. Danny has now returned to his car. Stella has locked the door with the chain for extra security. Mac tries to unlock the door with his key but he cannot open the door. He knocks and says. "Stella honey it is me." Stella opens the door and Mac pulls the crying Stella into a hug. They sit down on the porch and Stella tells him what happened. "Danny came here and said he wanted to know what is wrong with Lindsey. I did not tell him and shut the door again. But it is getting to me too. He was infront of our door a few minutes ago. I think he is watching us." "I see him he is sitting in his car over there." "Oh my God. Poor Lindsey." "Yeah. But I am worried about you because it is getting to you. I just to hired a female security company to protect you and Lindsey. They will be here in a few minutes." "Thank you so much Mac. I just want this to end for her. She has been through so much and now when she is almost over it it starts again. She needs a break." "I know Stella and she will and so will you."

Two hours later Danny is still sitting in his car watching the house and inside Stella, Lindsey and Mac are sitting with the knew security company. Lindsey fells safe around them because they are female, except for Mac. Now Stella and Lindsey always have bodyguards when they leave the house and when they are at home and Mac does not have to worry that much anymore.

In the evening Lindsey is in bed and Mac and Stella are in their bedroom talking. "Mac I am worried." "So am I. I am worried about you and esoecially about Lindsey." "I do not want her to totally break down again. She needs to start living again." "I know Stella and I will talk to Sinclair tomorrow about Danny. Maybe he can do something about it." "Thank you Mac. That would help me and Lindsey a lot. Mac!" "What is it Stella?" "I need to tell you something." "What is it Stella?" "I….I am….I am pregnant Mac." "Really?" "Yeah!" "How far along are you?" "About 7-8 weeks. The baby will probably come in January." "Does Lindsey know?" "No. Not yet. But I will tell her tomorrow." "Are you happy Stella?" "I am happy but I somehow have the feeling that it is the wrong time right now because of Lindsey." "I know. It is hard for her but it migh help her to trust people again." There is a knock at the bedroom door and Mac says. "Come in." Lindsey enters and they booth see the tear stained face. "Lindsey are you alright?" "No." "Come here Lindsey" Lindsey sits down next to Stella but Stella gets up and Lindsey scoots in the middle between Stella and Mac. "What is the matter?" "The whole thing with this Danny it brought back the old memories I tried to get past. Now I have them all over again. It just needs to end." "I know Lindsey and it will end soon. I will talk to Sinclair tomorrow about Danny. But Stella and I have somethin to tell you." "You want me to move out." "Lindsey no we actually want you to stay. I am pregnant." "Oh my God. I am so happy for you Stella." "Are you really alright with that Lindsey?" "Yes. If I need help I can always ask Mac right?" "You can ask me Lindsey." "Stella!" "What is it?" "I cannot be alone right now." "Sure you can sleep here." "No. It is your bed." "Lindsey Stella is can stay here. I will get the matress from your room and sleep on the floor." "Thank you so much guys." "You´re more than welcome Lindsey." Mac gets up and gets the matress and sleeps on the floor.


	3. Making Progress

September 1998

The last months have gone by without any major problems and Stella is snow five months pregnant with their first baby. Danny has stopped harassing Lindsey and Stella has just started to work again. She only works with Lindsey or with Lindsey and Mac. In a month she will be put on desk duty and when she is 8 ½ months pregnant she will be on maternity leave. But for now she is happy that she can continue to work. Lindsey is better and is working again too. She is getting better with her trust issues but only when Mac and Stella are with her because she then has someone she trusts with her life next to her.

One evening after work they want to go to a birthday party of a friend and Lindsey wants to come to. After being at the party for only about ½ hour Lindsey´s breath starts to exhilerate and Stella and Mac who are next to her notice it right away and bring her outside. They bring her outside so she can calm down again. After she has calmed down they decide to go home. When they arrive at home they lay Lindsey down on the couch. "I am sorry that I ruined you evening." "It is OK Lindsey. Stella and I are proud of you." "Why are proud of me?" "Because you could stay in a crouded place for a little while. You were able to stay for ½ hour. That is wonderful." "We really are proud of you Lindsey" "Thank you. But I still fell like I ruined it." "You absolutly did not." Lindsey does not hear the last part because she is already asleep in Stella´s lap. Mac covers Lindsey with a blanket and Stella carefully gets up and places her head on a pillow. She and Mac then go to sleep on the other sofa. Mac is happy that Lindsey is getting better because that means that Stella does not have so much to worry about anymore. He just hopes that she will stay this stable and that Danny will leave her alone for ever. He is porud of Lindsey who has made progress and just hopes that it will stay that way.


	4. Baby arriving

January 1999

Stella is lying in her hospital bed wizh her newborn daughter in her hand. Mac and Lindsey are sitting on chairs next to her bed are watching over the two of them. Lindsey has had much inprovement over the last months and is starting to trust people again.

Stella has given birth to her and Mac´s first child a daughter. They named her Flora Victoria. She is named after Stella´s and Lindsey´s longterm babysitter Flora and after their mother Victoria. Buy now the whole team has arrived and is waiting on the hallway. Mac goes outside. "Hey guys. It is a girl." "Congratulations to you." "What is her name?" "I´ll be right back." He returns to Stella´s room and asks Stella if it is OK when the team comes in. She nods and Lindsey nods too. The team including Danny enters the room. "Congratulations Stella." "Thanks guys." Stella notices Lindsey tense a little and she sits up in bed and motions for Lindsey to up in too. Lindsey hops in and is sitting on the side of the bed which is facing Mac. Stella is sitting on the side which faces the wall. So Lindsey is sitting between Stella and Mac. "Her name is Flora Victoria." When she said that you could see tears in Lindsey´s eyes. Mac sees them two and says. "Lindsey we could always rename her." "No. It is our mother´s name. She would have loved that. It just makes me notices what she is missing." "Lindsey mom is watching from heaven. She is watching us. She is watching you." "Thank you big sister." "She is named after Lindsey´s and Stella´s longterm babysitter Flora and after Lindsey´s and Stella´s mother Victoria. And her godparents are Lindsey and Aiden." "I am honored Mac." Lindsey does not say anything and Stella asks. "Are you OK with that Lindsey?" "I sure am Stella." Stella gives Lindsey a hug and then Mac gives Lindsey and Stella a hug. A few minutes later the team leaves again and leaves the family alone.

Stella is released three days later and Lindsey takes Mac, Stella and Flora home. When they arrive at home they are surprised to see that Lindsey has decorated the house. Stella says. "You did not have to do this Lindsey." "I did. It is my way to thank you for helping me so much in the past three years." "Lindsey! Mac and I are your family and that is what family does. We help each other." "But Stella and I will accept the thank you, right Stella?" "We will Lindsey." The little family enjoy´s the rest of the day and Mac and Lindsey take good care of Stella and Flora. Lindsey even seems to be better since the baby has arrived much to Mac´s and Stella´s surprise. They just hope that it will stay that way and that they will find the guy who killed Lindsey´s and Stella´s parents, in a car accident three years ago, soon.


	5. Taking a break

Febuary 1999

Stella and Mac´s daughter Flora is now about a month old. Lindsey is getting better by the day and it seems as if Flora is a very good medicine and is cheering up the whole family. Stella and Mac are happy that Lindsey is getting better and that she seems to has been getting much better since Flora has been born.

"Stella how about we go to the park for a walk with Lindsey and Flora."

"That is a very good idea Mac but I am worried about Lindsey because we have to take the subway to get there. Why don´t we go to Forest Park or Flushing Meadows?" "Why do we not ask Lindsey and see what she wants to do." "Ok." They walk into the livingroom and sit down on the couch across from Lindsey. "Linds we want to ask you if you want to go to the park with us and Flora." "Sure." "Do you want to go to Flushing Meadows, Forest Park or Central Park?" "I would love to go to Central Park but I am scared to go by subway. I would rather go to Forest Park if that is alright with you." "It is alright with Stella and me Lindsey." "Thank you."

They go for a walk in Forest Park and have a good afternoon and Stella and Mac see that Lindsey is relaxing during tha afternoon and think that it was better to not go with the subway to the Central Park. After they return home from their afternoon at the park Stella notices that Lindsey seems to be exhausted.

"Lindsey are you alright?"

"I am. I am just a little exhausted. The walk has tired me and is has cost me more energy then I had thought."

"OK. Do you want to go to lie down or do you want to eat dinner with us?"

"I would like to eat a little bit but after that I will go lie down because I am totally tired."

"Ok. Mac could you make dinner please."

"Sure honey. I will call you when it is ready."

"Thank you honey." Mac walks over to the kitchen with Flora and Stella turns back to Lindsey and sees that Lindsey has something on her mind. "What is on your mind Lindsey?" "One thing." "Talk to me Linds." "I do not know where to start." "Lindsey I am your sister you can tell me anything." "I want this person to be put away." "I know. I need it to happen soon, too." "Stella I just need this to end. I cannot take it anymore." Lindsey has tears in her eyes now. "Lindsey I now how hard it is, especially for you. But I cannot do anything without evidence. Come here." Stella pulls Lindsey into a hug and lets her cry against her chest. Mac enters the livingroom a moment later. "Guys dinner is ready." "Mac I needs a minute. Stella go ahead I will be there in a minute." "OK." Stella and Mac go into the kitchen and give Lindsey a minute to compose herself. In the kitchen. "What is the matter?" "She sais she needs it to end. She wants the person to go to jail soon Mac." "I know that it is hard for you and for Lindsey." "it is hard for me, yes. But mom and Lindsey had a very special bond. She needed mom more tham I did. I need this to end for her Mac." "I know." Lindsey enters the kitchen and walks up to Stella lays her head on her shoulder. Stella puts her arm around her. Lindsey starts to cry and Stella soothes her. "Lindsey it is OK. Mac and I are here." She rubbed her back and after a few minutes the crying calmed down. Lindsey straitens up and Mac walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. "It is OK Lindsey. We are hear for you." After a little while Lindsey has calmed down and they sit down to eat dinner and after that they return to the livingroom. They talk about everything and try to cheer Lindsey up a little. After a while Lindsey falls asleep on the couch and Mac carried her to her bed. Then Mac and Stella go to bed and while they lie in bed Stella expresses her worried and her fears to Mac. "Mac I am worried about Lindsey." "Why?" "I mean I know that she has made some progress and maybe even a little bit more since Flora has been born but I am still really worried about her." "Well she has her problems but you do not have to be worried sick. She is doing quite fine." "No Mac she is not. I mean she seems pretty good but I know Lindsey. I mean earlier in the livingroom and in the kitchen that was so not Lindsey. She normally is totally capable of keeping her feelings to herself. And to tell you the truth it was not the first time that she has cried during the last weeks, I mean aside from when you saw her crying. I am sorry that I did not tell you earlier that she had been crying a lot without your notice. But I just hoped that she would come to you on her own. But I am not mad at her that she did not tell you because she is really dealing with a lot of stuff and just needs time." "I am not mad either that she did not tell me but now I somehow understand your concerns. But to be honest I have been worried about you too over the past weeks. Are you alright?" "No." "What is the matter?" "I will be alright when our parents killer is behind bars and when Lindsey is really feeling better. And as I know it will take a while. But aside from that I am fine." "OK. Like I said before I will get this guy. I promise." "Thank you." "Stella I think it would be best if we would go away for a vacation. You and Lindsey could really use a vacation and so could I. How does that sound?" "I think that sounds good but we have to ask Lindsey first." "I know." "Where do you plan on going?" "How about Lake George in up-state?" "Sounds good. I think Lindsey would like it."

The next morning at the breakfast table. "Lindsey we thought of going to Lake George in up-state for a week. We wanted to ask you if you would like to come. How does that sound to you?" "I would really like to accompany you. You are right I could really use a vacation." The family plans to leave on Sunday morning."


	6. Vacation and talk

March 1999

The family is in Lake george for their vacation and it is good for all of them to be away from New York City and work for a while and to be able to just relax. Mac and Stella are takeing a walkt and Lindsey and Flora are in the appartment that they have rented. "Stella I think we should take a break more often." "Yeah that is a good idea Mac. Especially for Lindsey because she really seems to enjoy the time here. I just hope that Lindsey could be able to open up and to be able to tell us what she has seen when my parents were murdered." "I know. But she needs time Stella." "I know but she has gone through hell over the past three years. I am just glad that we already lived together at that time and that she is able to trust you. But is has to end for her sake." "I am glad to and I know that it has to end fpr her sake and you know that I am doing everything I can to catch this guy but unfortunately it is not that easy without a scetch. And with this it is only your sister who can help us." "I know Mac but I think that she still needs time. I mean I know that she has been in therapy for a while but she is not ready yet Mac. But I can see that it is torturing her." "Stella I know that you want to protect her but I think we should think about every possible idea how we can find out how the person that killed your parents looked like. Do you think she would do a hypnosis therapy." "Mac not that is not an option. I am not going to torture her on purpose. I will not do that Mac." "Stella I know that it is hard for you and that it will be hard for Lindsey but I think we should talk to her about it." "Mac please do not do that. "Stella I know that you want to protect her but I think we should think about every possible idea how we can find out how the person that killed your parents looked like. Do you think she would do a hypnosis therapy." "Mac not that is not an option. I am not going to torture her on purpose. I will not do that Mac." "Stella I know that it is hard for you and that it will be hard for Lindsey but I think we should talk to her about it." "Mac please do not do that. You know that she likes to draw. Maybe she will draw him on one of her pictures. Please not yet Mac." They sit down on a bench. " Stella you cannot always protect her. She is a grown woman." "Mac she is my sister and I will not let you hurt her." "We´ll talk about it again someday." "Thank you Mac." After they return to the appartment the talk to Lindsey. "Lindsey I know that this is supposed to be a vacation and I know that this will be really hard on you but I think that it might help you." "What is it Mac?" "Have you ever thought about the idea of doing a hypnosis therapy?" "No. For what?" "To try to remember how the person looked like who killed your parents." "I have thought about that in that case but I do not fully trust this method and I am actually a little scared of the memory and what it might do to me or Stella. I mean she has suffered because of their death too." "I know Lindsey but I think it would be best for you and Lindsey when this person would be sitting behind bars." "it would Mac but I need to think about it." "OK." Mac leaves the room and goes to the bedroom where Stella is feeding Flora. "You talked to her right?" "Yes. I just had to Stella." "I see." Meanwhile Lindsey is drawing a picture in the livingroom and after about ¾ of an hour she enters the bedroom and gives the picture to Stella. "Is that the person Lindsey?" "Yes. This is the guy who was sitting in the other car. He did not even bother to help. After he killed mom and dad he backed up and drove away." "You never told me that Lindsey." "I did not want to hurt you Stella." Stella sees tears in Lindsey´s eyes and says. "it is OK Lindsey. I know that it has been hard on you. And I am happy that you had the courage to talk to us." "Did you know that Mac would talk to me?" "He told me wanted to but I asked him not to but he did it anyway." "I am glad he did Stella. He should have done it earlier. But I probably would not have remembered the face. I did not remember it until today. To be honest." "Are you ok now Lindsey? Do you want to talk about it?" "Stella do you mind if we go for a walk, alone?" "No." Stella and Lindsey go for a walk alone while Mac is watching Flora. "Dad was driving and mom was sitting next to him. I was sitting in the back and at an intersection there was a red car that same right towards us, coming out of the other direction. It drove right towards us and turned in the middle of the road and was now driving in our direction right infront of us. Suddenly the car backed up and drove in the front of our car. He drove backwards into our car and it crashed. After that the speed up and made a u-turn right in front of our car and as he was driving past us I saw his face and he just starred at me. Mom and dad were unconscious and were barely breathing. There legs were crushed and I called 911 but it was to late Stella. I was not able to help them. I was not able to help my parents Stella. Our parents." Stella pulls the crying Lindsey into an hug and says. "It is ok. There was absolutely nothing that you could have done. But I still have to tell Mac and you will have to give your statement and you might have to testify in court. You know that right?" "Yeah. I do." After the two women have returned Mac and Stella sit down in the bedroom and talk after Stella has told Mac the whole story Mac says. "She has really been through hell. But at least we know that she can identify the guy and that we can arrest him. And I hope that it will get easier for her after we have arrested the guy and have put him away." "I hopw so Mac. I just hope so. She really needs her old life back." There is a knock at the door and Lindsey enters. "Lindsey what is it?" Lindsey sits down on the bed between Mac and Stella. "I am sorry that I did not tell yolu what happened earlier and that I left you in the dark Stella. I just needed time." "It is ok Lindsey. It must have been really hard for you to see mom and dad die. I can fully understand that you needed time and I can assure you that neither me or Mac are mad at you." "We are not mad Lindsey." "Thank you so much you two. I would never have been able to talk about what has happened if it weren´t for you." "I know Lindsey. Mac and I never wanted to push you we always wanted you to have the time you needed." "Thank you Stella. Thank you Mac." She gives Mac and Stella a hug and hopes that it will all be over in a while. So do Mac and Stella.


	7. Talking to the team

April 1999

They are still looking for the guy with the scetch Lindsey has drawn and they hope that it will be soon. Lindsey is felling better and Stella is happy about that. While Stella is working Lindsey is watching Flora. One day Lindsey comes into the lab with Flora and Danny sees them. "Hey Lindsey." "Hey." She sits down in the sitting area with Flora and Danny sits down too. Lindsey is feeling a little uncomfortable. " Why are you here Lindsey?" "Because we want to visit Stella and Mac." "Are you doing better again?" "I hope so." "When are you going to work again?" "In two months." "I see."

A few minutes later Mac and Stella return froma crime scene and see Lindsey with Flora and Danny. Stella looks at Mac a little anxcious and Mac walks up to Lindsey and says. "How is my little girl doing Lindsey?" "Good she came to visit her father." "I see." "Stella I need to talk to you." "Sure. Let us go to my office." Stella and Lindsey go to Stella´s office and Mac sits down with Flora in the sitting area where Danny is and after a minute Danny speaks up. "Mac why is Lindsey sick?" "She is sick and has been sick for many years. She has lived with Stella and me for three years and she has been sick since then." "What happened to her?" "Family stuff." "But why cannot she talk to me?" "She does not trust you. She does not trust anyone except ma and Stella. And Stella and I are happy that she trusts us." "I see."

An hour later Stella and Lindsey come to Mac, who is now in his office, and sit down on the couch. "Mac Lindsey wants to talk to you." "Lindsey what is it?" "Mac I think we should tell Danny, Flack, Aiden and Hawkes why I am traumatized." "Are you sure Lindsey?" "I am positive Mac. Could you go get them?" "I will be back in a few minutes Lindsey." After a few minutes Mac comes back with Danny, Flack, Aiden and Hawkes and after they are seated Mac says. "Guys Lindsey has to tell you something and I just want you to listen and please do not interrupt her." They nod. "Go ahead Lindsey."

"About three years ago Stella´s and my parents were killed in a car accident. My parents died while waiting for help at the crash site. I was in the back of the car. A car drove into us and left without helping us or without checking on us. The driver did not do anything. I gave Mac a scetch of the guy and we hope that he will be arrested soon." The team is shocked "We are so sorry Lindsey" said Aiden. "Thank you guys."


	8. Trusting herself again

A few weeks ago Lindsey has told the team what was going on and Danny now understood her behaviour. She was still only working with Stella or Mac. And she was still living with them.

When they were in the lab Lindsey planned to talk to Mac. "Mac!" "Lindsey!" "Could I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." She sits down across from him. "What is it Lindsey?" "I was just thinking. You know that it might be a good idea to start working on my own again. I just want to try it Mac." "Are you sure?" "No I am not sure. I just feel like I have to try it Mac." "Alright. How about this. You work with Aiden and if you need me you call me alright?" "Thank you Mac." "Come on let us go home." "Yeah."

At home Stella was prepareing dinner and Flora was on the kitchen floor. They entered the kitchen and Mac said. "Stella we need to talk to you." "Sure." They all sat down on the couch in the livingroom. "Stella Lindsey came to my office today. She said she wanted to work on her won again. We agreed that she would work with Aiden you or me. If she would need me she would call me. Or Aiden will call me if Lindsey needs me. She will not work with Danny." "Are you sure Lindsey?" "No. I just have to try it Stella. If it does not work out I will return to just working with Mac or you." "Ok." She gave Lindsey a hug.

The next day Mac handed out cases and gave Aiden and Lindsey a homicide. He was not sure if she could handle it. But when they came back to the lab a few hours later the two came into Mac´s office. Aiden said. "Mac you can be proud of her. It was not completely easy for her but she still did her job and was very brave." "Thank you Aiden." Aiden left the office and Mac turned to Lindsey.

"Lindsey how did it go?" "Like Aiden said it was not completely easy. I am glad though that I can stay in the lab until the case is solved and do labwork." "Me too. Good job." "Thank you Mac." Lindsey left his office and Mac was proud of her because she slowly started to trust herself again. He knew that she would improve during the next months.


	9. Working partly alone

July 1999

Lindsey has slowly gotten comfortable working alone or with other people then Stella or Mac. She was happy that she was able to live her own life again even though she was still living with Mac, Stella and Flora. But aside from that she was working again on her own and that gave her confidence.

Stella was happy that Lindsey was able to stand on her own feet again at work and felt good working with their colleagues. She is young, only 22, but yshe had already been through a few years of ordeal. They slwoly started to be over, even if not completely yet they were getting there. Mac and Stella just hoped that she would not go back to being the fearful panicked Lindsey. She had been that way, too long.


	10. Slow trust

October 1999

Lindsey was now the old confident Lindsey she had been before 1996 when their parents had died. She slowly started to trust Danny even if she was still a little afraid. But she only did things with Danny when Mac or Stell were close by. She drank coffee with him in the cafeteria when Mac and Stella were there, too or went to a café with him when Mac and Stella were sitting at another table. She felt safer that way. It was that kind of safety that she needed until she felt completely safe with Danny alone.

Mac and Stella understood that she was still afraid that something might happen. They did everything they could to help her in any way. But Stella was also worried that there might be things she might never go over in her life. She just hoped that Lindsey would talk to her if she needed help of that she would talk to Mac.


	11. Christmas

December 1999

Lindsey slowly worked against her fears. She entered mac´s office without knocking knowing that he will not be angry at her. "Lindsey!" "Mac I need to talk to you." "Sure." "What have you planned for Christmas?" "Just us and my parents. Why?" "Just thinking." "OK. Are you going to be alright?" "Yeah. Thank you." "You are welcome." When Lindsey had left his offcie he decided to let it be as it is and thought that Lindsey would talk to him or Stella nif she had something on her mind.l

A few minutes later Stella came into his offcie. "Hey!" "Mac do you know what Lindsey has on her mind?" "No idea. She just wanted to know what we had planned for Christmas. I told her that we would only celebrate with my parents." "I think she wants to invite Danny. She is happy again. She is slowly back in life. I think that it is a good sign. I told her that it would be alright if Danny would come." "It is alright Stella. You do not have to look at me questioning. As long as Lindsey is comfortable with it." "I think she is." Both Mac and Stella could only hope that she would be comfortable with it.


	12. First Date

February 2000

Flora had turned one year and Lindsey went out with Danny the first time alone. Stella was anxious the whole time Lindsey was away even if it was only for half an hour during the lunch break. Stella sat on Mac´s couch in his office fidgeting. She could not keep still. Mac completely understood why Stella was reacting this way. They had both fought so hard with Lindsey to help her get her normal life back and now Lindsey was starting to claim her life back and Stella and he were worried.

When Lindsey entered Mac´s office after that, Stella and he let out a sigh of relief. Lindsey sat down next to Stella. "How did it go?" Lindsey looked at them a little nervous. "It went pretty good. Half an hour was more than enough for now. It is still a little uncomfortable. I mean working a case with him and other officers around is something totally different then being alone with him." "We understand that Lindsey." Lindsey nodded. "I am actually glad that I did it." Stella pulled her sister into a hug and Mac copied her actions.

"Lindsey we are proud of you." "Thank you." She then got up and left the office to return to work. After she had left the office Mac sat down next to his wife and pulled her into a hug. "I am proud of Lindsey Mac." "I told you she would be alright. I am proud of her, too." Stella rested against his chest a little and was happy that Lindsey had enough confidence to be alone with Danny and without one of her protective shields. It was a step in the right direction and hopefully soon, Lindsey would be able to have a complete own life.

That at least is Mac´s, Lindsey´s and her secret dream for the future.


	13. A second Baby

June 2000

Lindsey continued to meet Danny every now and then but not without notifying Stella or Mac. She was still a little unsure of things and was glad that she still had Mac and Stella to help her.

What she did not know was that there would be a surprise in the Taylor house pretty soon. Stella had found something out and was a little shocked herself but she was also happy that Flory would not be alone anymore, soon.

She knew that she had to tell Mac and Lindsey and intended to do that in the evening. On the dinner table she put to ultra-sound pictures. One picture on each of their plates. When they sat down she was still in the kitchen getting something. When they saw the pictures Mac and Lindsey looked at each other a little unsure and shrugged. When Stella sat down they looked at her and did not detect anything. "Stella, are you pregnant?" Lindsey asked with a small voice. Stella looked at her and nodded. "Yes. I am pregnant. We will have a new family member in January."

Mac was speechless but then leaned over to kiss Stella. "Lindsey, are you alright with this?" asked Mac as he noticed that she had become quiet. She nodded, but Mac and Stella did not really believe her answer. Stella and Mac got up and kneeled down at each side of Lindsey´s chair. "Lindsey; you will always be my little sister. You will always be very important to me and Mac and you can stay with us as long as you want. We will always love you. We will always be there for you no matter what." She was kneading her hands unsure.

"But when the baby comes you will have enough on your mind and you still have Flora. I should get an own apartment. I will take up space which you might need." Mac put a hand on her lower arm to stop her. "Lindsey stop right there. You do want to move out?" she looked at Mac. "No." Her voice was very thin but he could hear it. "Then you will not move out. You can stay here as long as you want to. You are family Lindsey." After Mac had finished that sentence Lindsey suddenly bolted from the room making Mac fall back on his butt. Both were surprised and shocked.

Stella got up and wanted to follow her but Mac had gotten up to and could stop her. "Stella, give her time to get used to the news we just told her. She will come by. I for my side am very happy about the news that you are giving me another child." He kissed Stella hard and pulled her flush against his body. She moaned into his mouth enjoying the attention. When she pulled back in the need for air Mac could still read the concern in her eyes. "Why don´t you relax on the couch and I will talk to Lindsey." She looked at him reluctantly and nodded hesitantly after a minute.

He went up the stairs and knocked at her door. "Can I come in Lindsey?" de heard a faint yes from the other side and carefully entered her room. Lindsey was sitting down on the couch in her room with her legs tucked under her. Mac sat down next to her. "Lindsey what is the matter?" she looks at Mac. "You will have two kids who need to be taken care of. I will only be a burden and you probably will have no time for me. I will only be in your way." Mac was shocked. He knelt down in front of Lindsey. "Lindsey you will never be a burden and we will always have time for you. I promise you we will always have time for you and that you will not be our way. We love you and we would like for you to stay here. You are Stella´s sister and you are happy here. Why would we destroy that?" "Because I am a grown woman. I should be able to live my life alone." "Stop right there. Yes you are grown woman. But you have had a traumatic experience. We promised you that you could stay with us as long as you want to." By now tears were running down Lindsey´s check.

"Lindsey, stop crying. There is no need for tears. You are very much welcomed here and that it never going to change." Mac moved to sit on the couch next to Lindsey and pulled her against his chest. After a few minutes Lindsey pulled back. "Thank you Mac." "How about we join Stella in the living-room?" Lindsey nodded and Mac led her to the living-room where Stella was already waiting. "Are you feeling better Lindsey?" asked Stella as soon as they entered. "Yes." Mac and Lindsey joined Stella on the couch and enjoyed and evening with Flora.


	14. Resurfacing

July 2000

Mac, Stella and Lindsey were happy about Stella´s second pregnancy. They were happy at the moment and hoped that Flora would be happy when the baby would be born.

What they did not know at the time was that their world would start to spin again soon. Flack seemed to have found the guy who killed Stella and Lindsey´s parents. Mac learned about it when Flack entered his office one morning. "Don!" Flack sat down across from Mac after closing the door.

"Mac we found the guy." Mac looked up surprised. "We need Lindsey to ID him." "Thank you, Flack. I will take care of it." Flack nodded got up from his seat and left the office. Mac was of course glad to hear that but he was also a little worried about what would happen if Lindsey had to ID him. Would all the nightmares return and would all the fear and panic resurface. He needed to call his wife.

One hour later Mac met his wife and Lindsey at the police station where they were greeted by the DA. Lindsey´s fear was filling the whole room. She was terrified of that guy. "Number three." The DA nodded while Mac led her out of the building with Stella following close behind. They drove to the lab and went to Mac´s office.

Inside his office everything poured out of Lindsey. She fell into Mac´s arms crying from relief and fear. What would happen if he got away with it?

Mac held her trying to soothe while Stella was stroking her back. She went stiff like a block of ice when Mac´s office door suddenly opened to reveal Danny who wanted to give Mac a report. Mac continued to hold her stroked her back trying to soothe her, while he spoke comforting words. "Danny what can we do for you?" Mac asked wanting to get rid of him. "Mac I got the report of the substance from the kitchen." He nodded and led Lindsey around his desk and sat her down in his chair." Lindsey clutched his hand and arm keeping him close to her.

"Danny sit down." Then Stella got Lindsey´s attention. "Lindsey I need to go pick up Flora. Do you want to come along?" She shook her head no and looked at Mac. He caught the fearful look and then smiled reassuringly at his wife. "Stella Lindsey and I will be home for Lunch." She nodded and looked at Lindsey and Mac one more time before leaving the office.

Danny observed the whole scene while waiting for Mac to look at the report. Lindsey was huddled in Mac´s chair clutching his arm while his other arm was around her shoulders and was holding her against his chest. "Danny what did we find?" "The substance from the kitchen was crystal meth. All of it." Mac nodded worried.

"Danny let Flack know and try to get this guy. I want this guy behind bars before he can sell it to the whole city." Danny nodded and then asked Lindsey a question. "Are you alright Lindsey?" Lindsey just looked at Danny and then looked at Mac. "Thank you for your concern Danny but it is not the right time to ask her a question at the moment." Danny nodded and left.

Soon after Danny had left Mac and Lindsey left too. They wanted to be home for lunch. After Lunch Lindsey retired to the couch. When Mac was ready to return to the office Lindsey suddenly got up put her shoes and then threw herself in his arms clinging to him. Mac knew that it was pretty much useless to try to talk to her in her fearful state. "I will take her with me Stella. We will be alright." Stella looked worried and Mac was worried, too. "We will be alright Stella." Stella nodded and watched as Mac led Lindsey to the car.

At the office Lindsey retired on the couch watching Mac carefully making sure that he did not leave.

While Mac was reading a report both Danny and Flack were suddenly standing in his office. Lindsey could not see them coming because the back of the couch was to the door, but when they suddenly walked past her she gasped and moved to the other corner of the couch.

The three men heard her gasp. Flack knew how to react and stayed back but Danny wanted to calm. "Lindsey it is just me Danny." He carefully took a step towards her but she shrank back. Mac was watching it hoping he could help her but when she shrank back he knew better. "Danny, move back." Mac was around the desk in seconds and sat down on the couch next to Lindsey. She sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and wild eyes staring at Danny and Flack.

"Lindsey it is me Mac." He waited for her to react. She focused her wild eyes on him instead of Danny and Flack. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. He stayed where he was keeping his distance. "Lindsey Danny and Flack are not going to hurt you. Do you remember Flack, who helped us identify him this morning?" The men could see her thinking. "The man with the number three?"

"Yes Lindsey." She nodded and smiled a little at Mac and Flack. She then looked down at her hands again. Mac carefully got up and went to his desk and got out her charm. He sat back down again and gave her the picture of her, Stella and Mac. She carefully took it and smiled at it. They had helped her so much. "Mac!" the whole time Mac had held out his hand for her patiently waiting for her to relax a little more.

After a few minutes she held the picture to her heart and carefully took Mac´s hand. Flack and Danny just watched quietly and stayed back. She looked at the picture again and kissed it. Mac smiled fondly at her actions. She was trying to assure herself. When she pressed it against her heart again she slowly scooted towards Mac who was still holding her hand. When she was right next to him he moved his left arm around her shoulder while continuing to hold her left hand with his right hand. She leaned against his chest but Mac could still feel the fear in her body.

"Everything is alright Lindsey." She just nodded and tried to calm down.

While Lindsey tried to calm down Mac talked to Flack and Danny about the reason for their coming. After they had left after a few more minutes he turned his attention back to Lindsey. She looked almost peaceful now. But he knew that that could change again. She was asleep against his chest and he carefully lied her down on the couch and covered her with his suit jacket.

He just hoped that she would go back to where they were three years ago.


	15. Back to square one

August 2000

Unfortunately for Max, Stella and Lindsey everything seemed to start at the beginning again. Lindsey was again haunted by nightmares. Her earlier fears and trust issues were all back full blown. It is just like right after their parents died. The trauma was back.

Stella was worried about her sister and knew that she would need a lot of love and help during the next time. Everything she had managed to accomplish, like meeting with Danny, working with Aiden were all things suddenly seemed so far away again.

At the moment Lindsey was at home with Stella trying to understand what had happened and that everything is alright. They were back at step one in Lindsey´s recovery.

After putting Flora down for the night Stella came back to the living-room to find Mac and Lindsey sitting there together. Lindsey looked deep in thoughts with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them. Mac sat next to her watching her. She wanted to know what is going on but on the other hand she knew that she could stop the process of Lindsey talking if she interrupted.

When she was about to turn around and leave she heard her husband talking. "Lindsey" she saw how Lindsey looked up at Mac was anxious to find out how Lindsey would react.

"Lindsey, how are you feeling?" Lindsey sighed deeply causing Mac to look at her intently. Her voice was thin when she spoke. "It feels like I was thrown back three years when you arrested him Mac." She looked at him needing him to understand and was relieved to see him nod. "You know all the fears, the worries and all the nightmares are back. Everything I accomplished in the past three years was just stolen away from me."

Lindsey looked back out the window. "Lindsey you are not alone. Stella and I are here to help you in any way you need us to. It was not taken from you permanently Lindsey. It was only taken from you temporarily. You will get it back." He smiled lightly at Lindsey. He knew that the feelings she was having were warranted and normal.

When she looked at him he noted that she looked afraid. "Lindsey you are going to have to trust yourself and us and let us help you." She nodded before speaking. "I just do not like that feeling of having to go through all that again." Mac placed a hand on her shoulder effectively pulling her to him. Lindsey was resting against Mac´s chest trying to forget. After a minute he gently kissed her head "why don't you try to get some rest?" she nodded against his chest before extracting herself from his arms. Before leaving the Living-room she turned around and smiled at him gratefully. "Go Lindsey we will be here."

Stella had retreated to the kitchen, when Lindsey started to leave the living-room because she did not want them to know she heard it. A minute later she felt Mac´s arms around her. "You could have joined us. You did not have to watch from the doorway." She knew that he had seen her. "I did not want to stop her from talking and opening up to you." She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"We both know that she is back to square one and everything we do right now is crucial. She trusts you and is willing to talk to you. If she is opening up we should not stop her." He understood what she is saying and knows that she is doing what she thinks is best for Lindsey." Mac knows that Lindsey might have said less if Stella had been in the room.

"Let us just hope that Lindsey finds a better way of healing this time around and that she will be the happy girl, she was once, again soon." Stella nodded against his chest hoping that it will be true one day in the near future.


End file.
